As data communication demands increase in both volume and speed, fiber optics have become an increasingly popular communication approach. One emerging element of this approach for generating the data stream communicated through fiber optics cables comprises a VCSEL optically coupled with a single mode fiber. However, emitting a single channel along fiber optics cable is insufficient to meet current and growing optical communication demands. Techniques for multiplexing multiple channels into one single mode fiber have been developed, such as wavelength division multiplexing (WDM). These techniques require sufficient spread between the wavelengths of the signals being multiplexed together to allow for appropriate demultiplexing by the receiver. However, traditional monolithic arrays of traditional VCSELs tend to comprise VCSELs that all emit at about the same wavelength. This wavelength is set by the thickness of epitaxial layers that constitute the VCSEL cavity. Some variation of emission wavelength of adjacent devices of an array can be reached by operating the active region of the VCSELs at different temperatures. However, this variation in the wavelength is insufficient to allow for reliable optical communication at sufficient bandwidth to meet the current and growing optical communication bandwidth demand.